Sacrifices
by nebula2
Summary: Set during the events of The Order of the Phoenix. Some things are not always as them seem.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I have not read the 6th book. This story stays with the events up through the fifth book though I have added things to the events of Order of The Phoenix while staying with the story.  
_

* * *

_The grove of trees was completely dark. The pale light that should've come from the full moon was blocked out by the heavy tree cover above. Hidden in the darkness, his back to the trunk of a large tree, stood a lone figure in robes. The hoods to the robes were up, even though it was unnecessary in the darkness surrounding him._

_He heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching. His grip tightened on the wand held in his right hand as his heart started to beat faster. Was this the person he was expecting or had someone else found him?_

"_Terrier," he called out into the darkness._

_The approaching figure halted. He lowered the hood to his own robes, and the first person could make out the familiar white hair of his contact._

"_Yorkshire," Dumbledore responded softly to the voiced challenge._

_The first figure lowered his wand. Relieved that once again it seemed he had made his meeting undetected._

"_Do you have news?" Dumbledore asked, not at all surprised that the other wizard didn't lower his hood._

"_Yes. Despite their insistence publicly that they don't believe you and that He-who-must-not -be-named is backed, they are worried. They've sent two envoys to the Giants, though after the fate of the first group I don't know why they ever sent the second," the wizard replied, shuddering at the thought of the severed heads of the four wizards that had made up the first group, which had been all the Giants had sent back._

"_The ministry is also not getting anywhere with the Goblins. Seems Bagman's antics haven't been forgotten. And though Fudge seems to be unaware of it, I'm sure several of the higher ministry officials are loyal to He-who-must-not-be-named. They're keeping a low profile but I've seen them talking very frequently with Lucious Malfoy. If he gets control of the ministry . . ."_

"_We have our own people within the ministry. This is far from over. We have a jump on Voldemort this time. With any luck we can put an end to this before too many people are killed."_

"_There's something else going on within the ministry though. Voldemort's supporters are planning something."_

"_Do you have any idea what?"_

"_No. I haven't heard anything except for whisperings here and there."_

"_Keep your ears and eyes open," Dumbledore warned._

"_Of course."_

"_Watch out for yourself also," Dumbledore said softly. "If ever you want out . . ."_

"_I intend to see this through to the end," the wizard replied, conviction in his voice. "There's something else. Fudge is feeling threatened by you. He's taking steps to gain control of Hogwarts."_

"_Yes I figured that much. His appointment of Professor Umbridge to Hogwarts tipped me off."_

"_She has orders to get rid of you no matter what the cost."_

"_I will be on the lookout. Is there anything else?"_

"_Not at this time."_

"_Till next time then," Dumbledore replied and with a crack was gone._

_Left alone, the wizard waited a few minutes, and then walked out of the grove of trees. Keeping his ears open for any suspicious sounds around him, he started his trek over the countryside and back to the city._

Percy's POV:

I looked down at the letter I had just written to Ron. It had taken me two hours to write but I thought I had finally accomplished my goal. That I had managed to hide my warnings well, that should the letter be intercepted would not be interpreted by outsiders. My only question was though, would Ron understand it? Would he find the hidden warnings in it?

I sighed. I couldn't be sure. I had never been too popular with Ron, who tended to side more with the twins. Still, I cared about him. I wanted to make sure he was ready if anything should happen at Hogwart's which was looking more and more inevitable. However, given my current outcast status with my family, Ron's opinion of me was probably very low. So low in fact that it could very well keep him from even reading the letter.

Picking the parchment up, I looked over at Hermes in her cage. She sat on her perch looking at me expectantly, waiting for the letter.

Given the circumstances it was the best I could do. There was nothing to make people doubt my loyalty to Fudge and the ministry in it should it be intercepted. If anything, they would think I was trying to sway Ron to my side. Surely they couldn't fault me for that. Wouldn't I want my own brother on the "right" side?

I walked over to the cage and opened the door. Hermes eagerly put out his foot, waiting for the letter. I tied it quickly, before I could change my mind. Opening the apartment window, Hermes flew out into the London sky. I watched him until he disappeared among the buildings.

Shutting the window, I turned around. Without Hermes there, the apartment was empty. I truly was on my own, but this was the path I had chosen. The path that I thought was the best, not for me but for those that I cared about.

Walking back to my desk, I sat back down in the chair. Clearing away failed letters, I opened the reports that Cornelius Fudge had given me to write. Junior Assistant to the Minister. Ha! All that title was, was a fancy way of saying secretary. Still, it put me in a good position. Would allow me to know what was going on.

Dipping the quill into the ink, I started writing the report that Fudge wanted on his desk first thing tomorrow morning. I still had a lot of work to do on it. Probably shouldn't have spent so much time on the letter, but in some ways that letter was more important. I wanted to let Ron know that Dolores Umbridge was not a person that he wanted to cross. That her placement at Hogwarts was more than just providing a Defense of the Dark Arts teacher. It was a direct attempt by the ministry to gain control of Hogwarts. Anyone who crossed her could find themselves in serious trouble.

Putting all other thoughts out of my mind, I concentrated on the information in front of me. I worked hard, but as dusk started to fall, still had a lot of work to do on it. Lighting a lamp I continued working, knowing sleep would have to wait until the report was done. Besides, at least by concentrating on work, I wasn't dwelling on how alone I felt. Wasn't dwelling on the guilt I felt.

Walking into my small apartment, I flopped down on the couch exhausted, dropping parchments and books on the cushion beside me. The long walk from the ministry of magic had done nothing to help clear my mind as I had hoped it would. Everything was still just as jumbled as it had been when I had left work. The only thing it had managed to do was chill me to the bone. Not to mention the melting snow was making the robes I was wearing damp. Despite this fact though I had no intentions of getting off the couch to change just now.

The Ministry had been a buzz with stories about what had happened to my father the night before. Some stories were more fanciful than others. I wasn't sure which ones were accurate and which ones weren't. Or maybe nobody had the story right. Even Mom had been vague on those details. Some were even saying Dad had died. At least I knew for sure that wasn't the case.

Mom had sent me a letter by owl this morning. She said that Dad had been attacked and was in serious condition at St. Mungo's. She had begged me to come. I had tossed the letter into the fire, staring at the flames. Willing the tears away.

It wasn't that I didn't want to go and see him. I truly did but I couldn't risk it. My position was more important now than ever. Things were moving faster than even I had expected. Umbridge's appointment to the so call position of High Inquisitor at Hogwarts had only given the Ministry more of a foothold. She was grasping at anything that might lead to getting rid of certain staff members. That could let her seize the position of headmistress which would give the Ministry ultimate control of the school and what was taught and allowed to happen there.

I had overheard Fudge's last conversation with her. She told him that she was sure a secret society had been formed in the school. One that was practicing the Defense of the Dark Arts skills that the Ministry had suddenly felt was not appropriate for school kids. Somehow I knew my siblings would be involved in it. Hell, Harry, Ron and Hermione were probably the masterminds behind the society. She had informed Fudge that she was just waiting for the right time to pounce. That if she played it right she could use the society to get Dumbledore out of the school.

No, I couldn't jeopardize my position at this point. I couldn't go see my father. See with my own eyes that he was alive. Tell him just how much I loved him. That I hadn't meant the words I had said last summer when I had left. If something should happen, if I never saw my father again, those words would be my last words to him.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts and kept me from shedding the tears that were threatening to fall. Getting to my feet, I walked to the door wondering who it could be. I very rarely had any visitors. Oliver had stopped by a month ago for a short visit. We had chatted for awhile, both carefully avoiding the subject of my family. Since then, no one had come to my apartment.

Leaving the chain in the door, I opened the door a crack to see who was there. Seeing my older brother Bill standing there, I quickly undid the chain and opened the door all the way. What was he doing here? I hadn't spoken to Bill since right after I moved to London. Since his last failed attempt at making me see "reason". Bill had left my apartment mad. Other than a short, polite note here and there, I hadn't heard from him since.

"Bill, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have to be here," Bill said coming through the open door. I took a few steps backward, scared of the look I saw there on his face. I could see anger there. Genuine anger that scared me. "You should be at the hospital or don't you even care that Dad was seriously injured last night."

"Dad and I aren't exactly seeing eye to eye right now."

"He almost died last night Percy," Bill said advancing on me. I took a few more steps backward. "They still aren't sure how to heal his wounds. Doesn't that mean anything to you."

"Its not that simple . . ."

"Dammit Percy it is that simple," Bill said grabbing a hold of my robes and shaking me. I instinctively grabbed a hold of his arms, trying to break his grip. I knew it was pointless, even as I tried it simply because Bill was so much stronger than me. My wand was in my pocket, but I didn't bother even try to reach for it. I knew I would never be able to use it against him. "I don't know exactly what happened between the two of you as neither of you will talk about it, but can't you swallow your pride long enough to go see him even for a few minutes."

"I-I-I c-c-can't," I managed to get out. If only I could tell him what was going on. The real reason that I had to keep my distance from Dad.

I could see the fury in Bill's eyes. I had seen him this angry before but never had his anger been directed at me.

Bill let go of me with a shove. I stumbled backwards, tripping over a chair in the process. As I landed on my left wrist I felt a pain go through it. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I looked up to see Bill advancing on me.

"You've changed, Percy," Bill told me, his voice as cold as ice. "You use to care about people. Put others before yourself, now though you just seem to care about you."

'_That's not true_,' I wanted to yell at him but I knew he wouldn't believe me without an explanation. An explanation that I could not give him.

A few moments later, the breath was knocked out of me, as Bill's boot made contact with my ribs. Instinctively, I grabbed my side, curling up in a ball.

"That's nothing to the pain Dad is in right now. The pain all of us have been in since he was attacked or the pain you've caused Mom and Dad and the rest of us through your actions," Bill told me, his voice still cold and icy.

I gasped for breath, the action causing a sharp pain to course through my side. I had a feeling Bill had cracked a couple of my ribs. I tried to scoot backwards, away from him, knowing I wouldn't be able to move fast enough if he chose to strike again.

"Bill, stop!" came Ginny's tear filled voice. I looked in the direction of her voice to see her standing in the doorway of the apartment, horror on her face.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Bill asked her, even as she ran into the apartment and knelt down beside me.

"I followed you. I wanted to know where you were going," Ginny told him. I could see concern on her face as she looked at me. "Percy, are you okay?" she asked.

"Go away," I told her looking away. I couldn't stand to see the hurt in her eyes and know I was the cause of them

"Percy . . ."

"You heard him, Ginny. Let's go," I heard Bill say. "He clearly doesn't want anything to do with this family anymore. If he did, he would have at least showed his face at the hospital at some point today.

"That doesn't give you the right to beat him up," I heard Ginny say.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't stand to see the emotions that were so clearly on my siblings faces anymore. I wasn't sure which hurt more, Bill's anger or Ginny's mixture of hurt and concern.

"Ginny let's go. Percy clearly doesn't want anything to do with us anymore. All he cares about anymore is his work and his title which suddenly puts him above us."

"I don't . . ."

"Get out of my place," I told her as harshly as I could manage. I opened my eyes and slowly got to my feet. "I don't want either of you here anymore."

Ginny had tears in her eyes as she stood up. I knew my words had hurt her as much as if I had hit her. I watched as she turned and headed toward Bill, who put his arm around her shoulders.

"Percy you're no longer my brother. As far as I'm concerned, you don't exist," Bill told me. With those words he turned and led Ginny out of my apartment. I cringed as the door slammed behind him.

Still holding my side, I walked slowly over to the couch. I sat gingerly down on the couch, not even bothering to stop the tears this time. I let them flow freely down my face.

How far would have Bill gone if Ginny hadn't showed up? How long would I have to keep this charade up? Would my family ever know the truth? Would they ever be able to forgive me even if they did?

I had no answers. Bill's last words echoed in my mind.

_As far as I'm concerned, you don't exist._

I had felt lonely before but not I felt alone. Isolated in a world of people.

Bill's POV:

Reaching the street Ginny shrugged off my arm. I knew Percy's words had hurt her but I could also tell she wasn't too happy with me right at that moment.

"How could you?" she asked in a small voice. She was looking straight ahead.

"Ginny?"

"How could you go over to his place and go after him like that. He didn't even raise a hand to you and you just kept going. How far would you have gone if I hadn't shown up?"

I remained silent. I couldn't answer her question because I didn't know the answer myself. When I had gone over there, it hadn't been with the intent of laying a hand on Percy. I had wanted to reason with him but my anger had taken over. I couldn't deny that I had been ready to kick him again before Ginny had spoke up.

"What you just did, its no better than what he's been doing lately."

"Ginny, I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing too. If you're really sorry, then go back and tell Percy that."

"I can't," I told her. I may have felt bad about shoving him and kicking him but I had meant those last words. I was through with him. I had no idea what had happened to him. He wasn't the same person I remembered. Yeah, Percy had always been a little distance but never would I have thought he would turn his back on all of us.

"Then don't talk to me," she said haughtily and speed up a little bit.

I let Ginny walk a few steps ahead of me. I knew she angry and a little hurt not only by the fact that Percy word's had hurt her but also by my actions. Deep down I knew she had the right to be angry. Ginny always had been close to Percy. Had always turned to him with her problems. His leaving for London last summer had hurt her more than any of us.

I sighed. Things just seemed to get grimmer and grimmer. We were fighting a battle that our government wouldn't acknowledge. My family wasn't whole. Dad was seriously injured and Ginny was angry with me. I could only imagine how upset Mom would be if she knew what had just transpired. Like Ginny, she wasn't ready to give up on Percy yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_MeME - Percy is my favorite character. I had to figure out some way to redeem him!_

_hydraspit - glad you like the first chapter. This story is one of my shorter ones but there are a few more chapters after this one._

* * *

_Dumbledore stood in the darkness of the grove waiting. It was the first time he had arrived before his contact. The first time his contact had ever been late for anything since he had met him. That worried Dumbledore. Had something happened? Had his contact's cover been blown? How long did he wait to see if he turned up before starting his own search for his contact's whereabouts? If something had happened, how did he break it to his contacts family?_

_These questions swam around in his head. Dumbledore wished for a pensive right about now. To be able to extract some of these thoughts. To think the situation through without a jumble of thoughts._

_If something had happened to him, he knew it would be his fault. After all, it was he who had approached the young man when he had only been sixteen. Had called him to his office at the beginning of the young man's sixth year when it had been clear that the boy's career path would lead him to the Ministry. Even then, Dumbledore suspected that the time would come when he would need a contact in the Ministry that he could completely trust and that the Minister of Magic completely trusted. An informant that would know what the Ministry did not want to leave the walls of the Ministry._

_Dumbledore wrapped his fingers around the small sphere in his pocket. The sphere that would enable him to have better contact with his informant. That would make these meetings less frequent and the chances of his contact being caught less likely. Had he gotten a hold of it too late?_

_Approaching footsteps brought Dumbledore out of his thoughts. He saw a dark figure slowly approaching. There was a stiffness in the person's movements._

"_Terrier," Dumbledore called into the darkness even as he gripped his wand tighter._

"_Yorkshire," came the reply in a voice that carried the pain and exhaustion its owner was feeling._

_Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief at the sound of the familiar voice. Still he was concerned. Something was clearly not right._

"_You're hurt," Dumbledore said. It was a statement not a question._

"_It's nothing."_

"_Are you in danger? Does someone suspect something?"_

"_No, no one suspects anything and that's part of the problem."_

"_Perhaps its time we end the charade then."_

"_No. There's too much going on. Voldemort has some new followers among the ministry officials." Dumbledore was surprised to hear the name from his contacts lips. Like most, he normally avoided doing so. "They're the ones keeping the Ministry in denial about his return. The longer his return is kept quiet the more power he can gain before he is opposed. I plan on doing everything in my power to keep that from happening."_

"_Do you know who these new followers are."_

"_Umbridge is one of them. She has Fudge wrapped around her little finger. He'll do anything she asks him to. Its how she's getting the decrees for Hogwarts through so fast. She's still talking about getting your position and I don't think she'll stop until she does."_

"_I won't go easy," Dumbledore replied. He knew having inside information would help him fight Umbridge. "Anyone else."_

"_I've heard one other name though there are others. McFletcher."_

"_He's an Auror isn't he?"_

"_Yes. One of the best. You may want to tell Kingsley and Tonks to watch their backs around him."_

"_That I will do," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. Voldemort was gaining new followers in powerful positions. Then there were his old Death Eaters some still in prominent positions in the wizarding world. It was becoming more imperative that they swing others to their side. Get people believing that Voldemort had indeed returned. "Anything else."_

"_Not at this time," his contact replied. Dumbledore could tell there was something he wanted to ask but was hesitant to ask it and he knew what that something was._

"_Your father is holding his own," Dumbledore replied and heard a sigh of relief. "It was a close call and the healers are still baffled on how to heal the wounds but he is out of immediate danger. I know you want to go to him but remember, that action will cause suspicion. If you intend to carry on then you must keep your distance."_

_Percy nodded. This was just another sacrifice in a long line of sacrifices already made._

"_It is more important that I remain where I am," he replied. Dumbledore heard the conviction in his voice and nodded._

_Taking the blue sphere out of his pocket, he held it out to him._

"_This will allow us to stay in better contact. Just hold it in you palm, look into it and think of me and its twin, which I have will glow and grow warm to tell me your trying to contact me. I will do likewise. This will make these meetings less frequent but keep us both better informed. _

_Percy nodded and put the blue sphere into the pocket of his robe._

"_Watch your back," Dumbledore told him._

_Percy nodded._

_With a crack Dumbledor disappeared again. Turning, Percy started the walk back to the city. As he walked, he felt eyes on him. He stopped, and looked around. He didn't see anyone. Percy continued with the journey. He was probably imagining things._

Percy's POV:

Fudge put down the Daily Prophet, having just read the article that had been printed in this morning eddition. I had read it for myself. The break out had occurred yesterday. We had gotten word of it just before I had been ready to head home. Needless to say, Fudge had made me stay. From his reaction, I knew that Fudge genuinely had know prior knowledge of it. It had been several hours before I could sneak away to contact Dumbledore. I knew he needed to know what was going on. I had also told him my suspicions that McFletcher had been behind the break out. I had been watching McFletcher when Fudge had told the Aurors that there had been a break out from Azkaban, and he had showed no surprise at the announcement. Instead, he stood there with a smirk on his face.

"This never would have happened if we had been able to catch Black," Fudge said.

Standing off to the side I shook my head. Fudge and the other ministry officials were insisting that Black was behind the break out. I knew otherwise though. Sirius Black had been no where near Azkaban nor was he involved with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Black was working with Dumbledore. Was helping the Order of the Phoenix. The ministry was wasting their time focusing on Black but there was nothing I could do about it. They would never believe me if I told him I knew Black to be innocent. Would probably think I had been brainwashed myself.

"The break out and Bode's death. I don't need this kind of publicity. What with Dumbledore and that Potter kid saying Voldemort has returned, this is only going to add credibility to their lies."

Fudge looked down at the paper in front of him, rereading Umbridge's last proposal for a decree. Now she wasn't just trying to control the students but the teachers too.

Fudge signed the approval for the decree.

"Weasley!"

"Yes Minister," I said stepping forward.

"Send this to Professor Umbridge," Fudge told me. "Dolores is right, we need to get better control on the information that is being giving out and that starts with the school."

"Yes Minister," I said taken the parchment from him and heading toward the owlery

I didn't want to send the approval. What I wanted to do was toss it in the fire. This was just another attempt for Umbridge to control what was going on. Another step in her plan to take over Hogwarts. Of discrediting Dumbledore even more.

Still, destroying it would do nothing but cause suspicion. Fudge trusted me right now. I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that. She was getting closer to outing Dumbledore. I wanted to be able to find out before that happened and give Dumbledore enough time to stay ahead of them. If we lost Dumbledor at this point I knew our cause would start to crumble.

* * *

This walk was really starting to get old. I was once again heading toward the owlery. In my hand I held the approval for decree number twenty seven. This one I had to struggle not to laugh at. Never did I think anyone would want to ban the Quibbler. No one took it seriously anyway. Of course, banning it was going to mean every kid in Hogwarts would read it. Would read Harry's account on what had happened during the maze of the tri-wizard tournament.

I had cheered silently when I heard about the article. Leave it to Harry and his friends to find a way to get his story out. It was a step toward getting people to accept the truth. Granted a small step, but a step nether the less. The ministry was already trying to figure out how to discredit the story. How to discredit Harry. Fudge had even asked if I had any suggestions. I had pretended to think about it and then told him I couldn't think of anything.

After I sent the approval to Umbridge, I found a secluded place to try and contact Dumbledore. I wanted him to have the heads up on this not only this decree but on something else Umbridge had in the works. She was getting ready to fire Professor Trelawney. I never had thought much of Professor Trelawney, had never had any interest in Divination, still I hated what Umbridge was doing. She was firing Trelawney to try and get one of her people into Hogwart's with her and hanks to educational decree twenty-two she would be able to do just that if Dumbledore couldn't produce a replacement quickly.

I planned on warning him of the upcoming event so that he could do just that. Umbridge was gaining too much power over not only Hogwarts but the Ministry itself. Any little thing we could do to thwart her was a positive step.

* * *

I looked all around, and seeing no one ducked into a nearby utility closet. I didn't have much time. Fudge wanted me to go to Hogwart's with him. I had only gotten out of his office in the pretense that I needed to get a quill, something which I actually already had in my pocket. He didn't need to know that though. I pulled the door all the way closed behind me. I didn't need to get caught.

In the darkness, I pulled the blue sphere from my pocket. Holding it in my hand, I cleared my mind of everything except for Dumbledore and waited. I prayed that he would be able to answer. I needed to warn him.

It wasn't long before the sphere started glowing softly. Dumbledore's face appeared within it.

"You have news?"

"I don't have much time," I told him starting to talk quickly. "Fudge is on his way to Hogwart's. Umbridge says she has proof of a secret society of students led by Harry. They are supposedly practicing Defense Against the Dark Arts and calling themselves Dumbledore's Army. She says she has word of a meeting tonight and plans on using it to get you out of Hogwarts."

"Thanks for the warning," Dumbledore said calmly. "I will be ready for them."

"But if . . ."

"You gave me the warning. I'll deal with it from here. Do not give yourself away. I'm going to need you now more than ever."

"Of course Professor," I told him.

"Now go, before someone comes looking for you and catches you."

And with that the sphere went dark. I slipped the sphere back into my pocket. Fumbling for the doorknob, I slowly opened it. I looked in both directions. Seeing no one, I slipped out of the closet and hurried back to Fudges' office. Two Aurors had now joined him, Shacklebolt and Dawlish, two of the best. Fudge apparently wasn't taking any chances and suspected trouble.

As I slipped into the office, I snagged a blank roll of parchment off a near by stand.

"Ah Weasley, are you ready now?"

"Yes Minister," I told him with a nod.

"Good. Then let's go. Dolores insists this is important and after tonight maybe we'll have less talk about this nonsense of You-Know-Who coming back."


	3. Chapter 3

_Koi - Glad to hear your enjoying it. here's chapter three_

_Storm Silverhand - glad you like my interpertation of Percy. He's my favorite character even if he is a minor character_

_holyfanfictionbatman - Like your name by the way! Glad your enjoying the story._

_Andi - thanks for leaving the review. Glad your enjoying the story._

_fireyhell - glad people are finding the story plausible. Thanks for taking the time to review. _

_aintsosweet- well at least I did my job with getting people mad at Bill. Needed to create some kind of tension! As for people learning the truth - well you'll just have to keep reading._

* * *

_Percy stood waiting in the grove of trees. It had been a two days since Dumbledore's disappearance from Hogwart's. Fudge was fuming, upset that Dumbledore had slipped away. Percy had tried once to contact Dumbledore with the sphere but hadn't gotten a response. He decided to wait for Dumbledore to contact him._

_Dumbledore had done so, an hour ago. It was a quick message. Dumbledore had told him to meet him here in an hour and then had disappeared from the sphere. Now, Percy was just waiting for his arrival._

_He heard footsteps. _

"_Kingdom," Percy said in challenge to the approaching figure his hand tightening on his wand._

"_Triton," came Dumbledores response. Percy let his grip on his wand loosen. "I'm glad you could make it. Do they suspect you at all?"_

_Percy shook his head._

"_They don't even suspect that anyone gave you a heads up. Fudge is angry that you got away though. Said he should have brought more Auror's with him. That he underestimated you."_

"_Underestimating me is the least of his worries right now," Dumbledore replied. "Any news from Hogwart's."_

"_Umbridge is of course headmistress now, though its not a popular appointment at all," Percy said a smile coming to his face as he recounted the tale of George and Fred's fireworks. For once he was more than happy to see his twin brother's breaking the rules and up to their normal jokes and pranks. Umbridge deserved anything those kids could dish out. "Those fireworks had the school in an uproar for the entire day and Umbridge looked very tired when she contacted Fudge this morning to complain about it."_

"_I knew the students would do me proud," Dumbledore said with a smile of his own. Then his face grew serious. "Now that I do not have the responsibility of running the school I have time to do what I've wanted to do for some time now. I am making my own attempt at reaching the Giants. I will stay in contact with you. I'm relying on you to keep tabs on what Umbridge is up to. I have no doubts that she has more plans that she has yet to reveal. I still have contacts within the school but Umbridge is monitoring all communications within and in and out of the school that I dare not risk contacting them unless absolutely necessary. Also, keep tabs on Voldermort's other followers. We must find a way to convince the Ministry and others that he is back. He is gaining too much power and the more he gains unopposed the harder it will be to defeat him."_

_Percy nodded._

"_Be on your toes. Keep a look over your shoulder. I start to fear for your safety. Kingsley has reported hearing whispers that McFletcher is starting to suspect you're up to something. Kingsley knows you are working for me. He and Tonks will be looking out for you but you must be vigil yourself. If you feel your in danger and can't get a hold of me, go to him. He will help you."_

_Percy nodded again. He had noticed McFletcher seemed to have an increased interest in what he was doing lately. Dumbledore's words told him he might not just be being paranoid about it._

"_Do you have anything else to report?"_

"_No. Nothing new."_

"_Till next time then," Dumbledore said and disapparated._

_Percy waited a few minutes and then slipped out of the grove. Under the cover of darkness he headed back to London._

_From behind a nearby tree, James McFletcher stepped out into the open and started following at a distance. He had his proof. He hadn't hear what had been said, but he had seen who Weasley was talking to. Knew for sure now, that Weasley was in league with Dumbledore. Was probably a member of The Order of the Phoenix. Voldemort would be pleased to know. Eventually, when the time was right, this information would be used for their advantage._

Percy's POV:

As the quill ran out of ink, I glanced up at the clock. It was later than I thought it was. This stupid report could wait until the following day. Putting my quill down and capping the ink bottle, I stood up and stretched, trying to get the kinks out of my aching body.

Dumbledore was on his way back from his journey's finally. He hadn't said whether he had been successful or not. I assumed he would share the information when he thought the time was right. Till then I had to keep doing my job. Keep providing him with the information he needed. How much longer would Umbridge and Voldemort's followers be able to keep Fudge and the ministry in denial.

Fred and George had left Hogwarts. As much as I hated seeing my brother's not finish their education, I knew it had be inevitable once Dumbledore had left Hogwart's. Knew they would only tolerate so much from Umbridge. In typical Fred and George fashion though, they had left their legacy. Had made a departure from the school that would go down in the tales told by the students in years to come. That was assuming of course that the school went on. That Voldemort didn't take control of everything. That we were able to defeat him once again.

Turning out the lights in the small office, I left, pulling the door shut behind me. The Ministry was just about emptym as it usually was at this time of night. A few were still in offices working and someone would be down at the guard desk but save for them the building was empty. My footsteps echoed in the quiet hallway.

Voices behind me made me pause.

"Is he sure Potter will come?" I heard McFletcher ask. I looked for a place to hide. Unfortunately there were no nearby offices or closets.

"Lord Voldemort is positive that Potter will come looking for Sirius. The plan is . . ." Lucious Malfoy's voice drifted off.

Looking over my shoulder I saw them right around the last corner the corridor had made. They were both looking at me, having spotted me. I doubted I could take on the both of them. My best chance was to try to escape.

Turning I ran the way I had been heading.

"Crucio," McFletcher yelled.

Moments later pain filled my body as the spell hit me. With a cry of pain I sank to my knees. I went for my wand. I was going to have to try and fight them.

"I don't think so," Malfoy said harshly as he grabbed my arm and drug me to my feet. McFletcher wasn't far behind and grabbed the wand out of my hand.

What was Malfoy doing her at the ministry this late at night? What did they want with Harry? I had to get away. Had to get a warning out to somebody.

As hard as I could, I stomped on Malfoy's foot. He yelled and loosened his grip on my arm. Breaking free I ran, not even bothering to look over my shoulder. Reaching a nearby intersection I ran right into someone else. Suddenly, I found myself standing face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange. I had a sinking feeling. Suddenly, I had a feeling that report was never going to get done. That when the sun rose tomorrow, I wouldn't be around to see it.

"Nice try Weasley," I heard McFletcher say as he grabbed a hold of me from behind.

"Let's just kill him and be done with it," Malfoy snarled. "We have more important things to deal with."

"No, I want to know what he knows. He's been working for Dumbledore. I saw him meet with him awhile back. Surely you can handle a kid without me," McFletcher said.

"Go ahead," Bellatrix said. "Who knows, you might get something useful."

"At the very least, I'm going to enjoy this," McFletcher replied as he started dragging me to a nearby elevator. I tried to break free from him but his grip was to strong.

Kingsley POV:

"Do you think we'll find them?" Tonks asked as she followed behind me. Like myself, she looked worse for wear due to our recent battle with the Death Eaters but we couldn't let that stop us. Right now we were Percy Weasley's only hope. That of course was assuming that we weren't already too late.

"I'm not giving up until I do," I told her not bothering to look over my shoulder at her. I had to find him. I owed him that much. Arthur and Molly's third son had given so much to help our cause and I wasn't about to leave him in the hands of the enemy. At the very least I was going to return his body to his parents for proper burial though I hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Tonks and I had gone down with Williamshon and Dawlish to gather the Death Eaters from the Departments of Ministries. I knew by now that McFletcher had been one of them however I hadn't known how to prove that to the minister especially with Fudge still in denial of the Dark Lords' return. I expected to see him with them. When he wasn't I asked Luscious Malfoy where he was.

"_He's got Dumbledore's spy. He'll get whatever information he can from him before killing him," Malfoy had replied with a leer on his face._

"_Where did he take Percy?" I asked knowing exactly who Malfoy was referring to by Dumbledore's spy. Knowing I had failed in my job to protect him._

"_Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." _

Telling Tonks to follow me, I had left the Death Eaters to the other two Aurors. McFletcher had to be found. If Malfoy knew about McFletcher capturing Percy then chances were it had happened here tonight. I knew Percy had been working late tonight. I had thought about hanging around until he went home but couldn't find any good excuse to hang around the ministry late and I hadn't wanted to arouse suspicions. Now I was wishing I had.

I had led Tonks down to the lower levels of the Ministry. It was the most logical place to start our search. We were now near the old courtrooms. I heard screams from up ahead and stopped momentarily trying to pinpoint them.

"That sounded like Percy," Tonks said softly coming to a stop right behind me.

I nodded. He was still alive.

"We're close," I told her, even as I hurried forward as more screams filled the air. I followed them, not knowing how much longer we had. How much longer Percy could hold on?

I stopped outside the door to one of the old offices. Last I knew, it was only used for storage anymore. Even as Tonk took up position on the other side of the door, another scream filled the air. I cringed at the agony it contained. I knew full well what curse was being used.

"We only get one shot at this," I told Tonks quietly. "We need to get McFletcher and whoever else may be with him before they even know we're here."

Tonks nodded, I prayed that her clumsiness didn't ruin this. As good as she was, she could still be a liability. Hopefully, with time that would change.

I mouthed the words one, two, three, and then threw open the door.

"Stupefy" both of us called out together. The jinx hit the only wizard standing in the room, McFletcher. He froze in the process of turning toward the door. The only noise now in the room were the moans from Percy, whom McFletcher had secured to a table in the middle of the room.

"Keep watch," I told Tonks as I moved into the room. I didn't think we were in any danger but I wasn't taking a chance. Who knew if we had missed one of the Death Eater's. We couldn't even be sure if we knew of everyone who supported the Dark Lord. I hurried over to Percy, who was still moaning, barely conscious. I reached out and started undoing the straps that bound the young man.

"Percy, I'm going to get you out of here," I told him as I undid the straps, unsure if Percy could even hear me. As I undid the straps around the his wrists I cringed at the bruises that had been left by his struggles and wondered how many more bruises there were. Were they his only injuries? Just how bad had he been hurt?

Undoing the last strap, I eased one arm under Percy's shoulders and the other beneath his knees, lifting him from the table. The movement produced another yell from Percy even though I had been as gentle as I could. My thoughts drifted to memories of the Longbottom's who had been driven to insanity by the Cruciatus curse. Was that to be Percy's fate as well? I sincerely hoped not.

"Let's go," I told Tonks heading in her direction.

We quickly headed up the steps to the higher level of the Ministry. I headed straight for Fudges office. Dawlish had said Dumbledore was going to give Fudge a half hour to answers the minister's question. It made the most sense that they would have gone there.

Approaching the ministers office, I heard their voices. Tonks opened the door and we headed inside without knocking.

"Who dares . . ." Fudge started saying his words trailing off as he saw us.

Dumbledore was on his feet and heading toward us immediately.

"What happened?"

"McFletcher captured him. I found him down in the lower levels being tortured by McFletcher with the Cruciatus Curse. He knew Percy was working for you. Must have been trying to get information out of him. I don't know if he revealed anything but McFletcher's down there still," I looked passed Dumbledor and addressed the minister. "You'll want someone to go collect him Minister. He's a Death Eater."

"Right, right," Fudge said apparently still in shock. From what I wasn't sure. Was it the site of Percy? Or the fact that yet another one of his Aurors was with the Dark Lord? Or the fact that his assistant had been working for Dumbledore all this time?

"Kingsley, take him to our headquarters. I'll contact Madame Pomfrey to meet you there. Tell the others I'll be along shortly to explain everything. They'll still think Percy isn't with us so either you or Tonks need to stay with him at all times until I can set the record striaght."

"Of course," I replied. I looked over my shoulder at Tonks. With a nod she indicated that she was ready and we disapparated from the minister's office.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm posting this right before work so I need to keep it short but suffice it to say you get some weasley family reactions in this chapter.

* * *

Arthur's POV:

We had been at The Burrow when Molly and I had received the summons from Dumbledore to head to Grummauld Place. No explanation, just that we needed to get there as quickly as we could.

That had been four hours ago. Four hours that had seemed like an eternity. We had learned about what had transpired at the Ministry. About Harry and his friends taking on Voldemort and his followers once again. About Sirius death. Poppy had assured us Ron and Ginny were at Hogwarts and were going to be fine. We would have been there with them right now if it wasn't that one of our other children needed us more.

Percy hadn't regained consciousness since Kingsley had brought him to Grimmauld Place. Poppy had done what she could do for him. She had healed some of the fractured bones in his wrist and ankles. Healed the couple of cracks ribs he had. Had given him a potion to help with the pain but he was still in pain. The bruises on his body still showed the signs of his recent struggle.

I couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe that Percy had been working for Dumbledore all this time. Had secretly been a member of the Order. Had done all of what he had done to help our cause. Every harsh word that he had said. Everything he had done to push us away, it had all been an act. I couldn't imagine how much that had hurt him. What he must have gone through this past year, going through all of this alone. We had each other through everything, Percy had no one.

Molly sat quietly by his bed. Tears rolled silently down her face. Percy's actions had hurt her but she had never given up on him. Her and Ginny had been the only two that hadn't given up on him. Even I had finally giving up reaching him. Written him off as a loss cause.

I wasn't naive. I knew I was never going to always see eye to eye with all my children all the time. That they would have their own views and values that may at time go against my own. Never had I thought it would come in between us to. That was up until Percy had left for London last summer after our argument about the Ministry of Magic being in denial about Voldemort coming back. Sure he had said some harsh things to me but I had thrown the insults and harsh words right back at him. Had been so angry with him that he refused to see things my way, that I hadn't even made a real attempt at patching things up between us.

Now, well all I hoped was that I got a chance to apologize. To tell him how much I really loved him.

My eyes drifted from Molly to Charlie. Dumbledore had sent for him and Bill too as they were members of the Order. They had been there when Dumbledore had explained to everyone that Percy had been serving as a spy for the Order. I could tell Charlie was ready to forgive his brother like I was. I wasn't so sure about Bill. Bill had refused to come see him. Said something about he figured he was the last person that Percy would want to see. I had no clue as to what that meant.

The twins, Ron and Ginny still didn't know. Charlie had stepped up to help and had contacted Fred and George. We hadn't heard anything back from him so far. I would go to Hogwarts tomorrow and talk to our two youngest children. I figured tonight they needed time to rest themselves. Ginny I knew would be happy to know she had been right. As close as she was to Percy, she'd just be glad to know he had been on our side the whole time. Ron I wasn't sure how he'd react. Would he act like Charlie and forgive his brother or be more like Bill.

Only time could tell at this point. Just like only time would tell if Percy would get well. Thoughts of the Longbottoms kept creeping into my mind. They had been tortured so badly they had gone insane. Even if Percy regained consciousness, would he be himself? Would his mind be able to handle and process everything he had gone through.

Percy's POV:

"_Arthur he's so pale. Its not fair. I got him back and no its like I'm losing him again."_

"_We haven't loss him yet dear."_

"_Mum, go get some sleep. I'll sit with him."_

"_Charlie, I can't . . ."_

"_Making yourself sick won't help him."_

"_Bill?"_

"_He won't come in Mom. Keeps saying he's probably the last person Percy would want around."_

"_Fred and George?"_

"_On their way."_

"_Bill! Come in. Sit down next to me."_

"_I-I-I can't."_

"_Bill please. We all need . . ."_

"_Molly, let him go."_

"_Mom?"_

"_Fred, George I'm glad you're here."_

"_When we got Charlie's letter explaining everything we had to come."_

"_He isn't getting better is he? It's been two days."_

"_I'm doing all I can Arthur. Unfortunately most of it is up to him and how much strength and will he has left to fight."_

"_What's in the letter?"_

"_Its from Ginny. She wants to come home early."_

"_I still think she should stay until they all come home from school. Hopefully she won't have to see him like this."_

"_You're right."_

"_Oliver!"_

"_I heard he'd been hurt. I had to come see him. I want to the ministry to find Mr. Weasley and he brought me here."_

"_I'm so glad you came. Come in. Percy hasn't really been awake. He seems to keep fading in and out. I keep hoping . . ."_

I felt an arm slip underneath my shoulders supporting me. Felt something smooth and cold on my lips. Tasted a bitter liquid in my mouth. As a reflex, I tried to spit it out, but only managed to end up with some of the liquid going down the wrong pipe. A fit of coughing took over, the action causing my already sore body to hurt more. I let at a moan. I wasn't even sure I wanted to open my eyes.

"Percy, relax. You're safe."

It was my father's voice but it couldn't be. I hadn't had any contact with my family in a while. With the exception of Ginny, none of them had even tried to contact me since Christmas, not even my mother.

As the coughing fit past, I felt myself be lowered back against something soft. Pillows? Where was I? Last I knew I was a prisoner of one of Voldemorts followers, McFletcher.

McFletcher had discovered my identity. Had realized I was working for Dumbledore. That I was providing information to the Order. Exactly how, I wasn't sure but that didn't really matter now. They had wanted their own information on the Order and had been determined to get it. The first time I had been hit with the Cruciatus Curse, the thought that I had never felt such pain had crossed my mind. Then he had taken me to the lower levels of the ministry. When he hit me with the Cruciatus Curse down in the room he had taken me to and I had heard screaming it had taking me awhile to realize I was hearing my own screams. Helpless, as I was strapped to a table, the straps digging into my body as I struggled against them. I vaguely remember someone else coming into the room but I couldn't recall who.

I shivered as a chill went up my spine.

"Percy, can you hear me? Son open your eyes."

It sounded like my father. Was my mind playing tricks on me? Was someone trying to trick me. Was I still a prisoner?

Slowly, I opened my eyes. It was the only way I was going to find out what was happening. Opening them, the first thing I saw was my father looking down at me with concern.

"Dad?"

I didn't understand what was going on. My family all hated me. Granted, it was my own doing but it had been necessary. Yet here my Dad was, hovering over me. Concern etched on his face. And where were we? I didn't recognized the room at all.

"Percy, you're safe," my father replied reaching out and placing his hand gently on the side of my face. I involuntarily flinched from the touch. It had been such a long time since anyone had touched me. I could see the hurt in my father's eyes even as he withdrew his hand.

"Dad, I'm sorry," I told him. I had hurt him so much over the last year and even now I was still doing it "I know after all I've done those words won't be enough . . ."

"Shhh, Dumbledore has explained everything to us. We know you were working for the Order as a spy. I'm proud of you son. It took a lot of courage to take that risk. I'm just thankful that Kingsley and Tonks got to you in time."

"_Percy, I'm going to get you out of here."_

It had been Kingsley. That's who had come into the room. But how had he found me?

"How did they know?"

"Kingsley had realized that McFletcher wasn't with the Death Eaters that had been captured but knew he was in league with Malfoy. He had asked Malfoy where McFletcher was and found out they had discovered your identity. That's when he went looking for you. Thankfully, he found you in time."

"What were Lucious Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange doing in the Ministry that night?"

"Trying to steal a prophecy for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Malfoy and some other Death Eaters were captured. Bellatrix got away though."

"How long ago was it? What's happened?"

"You've been out of it for five days. You were really starting to worry us. As for what has happened, that can wait."

"Dad please! I want to know."

He nodded slightly and then my father told me about what had transpired at the ministry that night. How Ron, Ginny, Harry and their friends had taken on the Death Eaters. How Dumbledore and other members of the Order had showed up to help them. That Sirius had been killed. Ginny and Ron had been hurt but were recovering well. They'd be back when school let out. It was a lot to take in right then. One thing I did know though, was that my charade was up. No longer would I have to hurt my family to do my job. The question was though, could they ever forgive me?

I was about to apologize to him again when I noticed figures by the door. Looking past my dad I saw the twins standing in the doorway.

"Fred, George I'm sorry for the way I've acted," I told them trying to sit up but laying back down as pain shot through my body. I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"Relax son, you've got a lot of healing left," Dad told me a hand coming to rest on my shoulder. I resisted the urge to flinch again.

"I guess we forgive you," Fred said.

"Yeah, at least this once," George chimed in as they came into the room.

"Spy for the Order," Fred said with a grin as he sat down on the edge of the bed opposite of Dad. "Now that's cool."

"Not when you have to alienate the people you love," I told him. I felt Fred slip his hand into mine. I grasped it. It had been so long since I had any contact with anyone else. It felt strange yet at the same time good.

"Water under the bridge as far as we're concerned mate," Fred told me glancing over his shoulder at George who nodded.

I felt my eyes grow heavy. I forced them back open.

"Do Charlie and Bill know? Are they here?"

"They're both here. Charlie just went to sleep a little while ago. He's been in here a lot. Same for your mother. I just drug her out of here a few hours ago. They're both worried about you and will be happy to hear you were awake. You'll see them tomorrow."

"Bill?" I asked again noticing Dad hadn't said anything about him. I thought back to the last time I saw him. He had been furious with me and for good reason. I didn't blame him for what he did. Didn't expect him to forgive me. I was thankful so many of my family members had been so forgiving thus far. Still, I wanted to at least apologize. Be able to tell him face to face that I was sorry. That I didn't hold anything against him for what happened last Christmas.

"He'll come around Percy. He just needs time," Dad told me.

I nodded wanting to believe what he was saying was true.

"Now try getting some sleep," Dad told me softly. "I'm staying right here tonight. You won't be alone."

I nodded again even as I felt my eyes start to close.

"He's going to be okay, right Dad?" I heard George asked as sleep started to claim me.

"I hope so, George. I really . . ." my Dad's voice faded away as sleep claimed me.


	5. Chapter 5

holyfanfictionbatman - sorry about the delay. Got busy. Hope you enjoy the update!

MeMe - I'm glad you got that it was suppose to be what Percy was hearing. I wasn't sure how that would come off but that was the only way I knew to do it. Glad you enjoyed it!

Zoran - hey at least I only hurt him and not kill him! Thanks for the kind words. Glad your enjoying the story!

* * *

Percy's POV:

As I started to wake up, I felt something heavy on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I looked in that direction. I saw a red head using my shoulder as a pillow. I smiled as I realized it was my little sister.

"She hasn't left your side since she got here," I heard my Mom say. I looked in the other direction to se my Mom sitting in a chair nearby.

"What time is it?" I asked her. I had tried so hard to stay awake for Ron and Ginny coming home. Charlie had stayed with me while my parents had gone to the station for them. I just couldn't stay awake though. Even though the pain had subsided to a dull ache I still felt tired all the time. Physically drained. Madame Pomfrey kept saying it would pass with time but I was starting to wonder if she was just saying that to make me feel better.

"About nine o'clock at night."

Nine o'clock! I had slept for eight hours and it didn't even feel like it. I was still tired. What was wrong with me.

"Ron?"

"He's been in and out of here all evening. Like the rest of us he's willing to forgive you," Mom assured me.

"Except for Bill," I said dejectedly even though I was glad to hear that my baby brother wasn't holding a grudge. Maybe things would turn out all right. If only Bill would at least give me a chance to apologize. That's all I wanted.

I hadn't seen Bill this whole time. I had heard his voice. Knew he was in the building but I hadn't seen him. I had even had Charlie ask him to come in for me but even that attempt had been unsuccessful.

"Give him time."

I shook my head. Bill wouldn't come. Wasn't going to forgive me. Probably would have been happier if McFletcher had killed me.

"He hates me and I don't blame him," I told her trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. I closed my eyes.

Mom reached out and smoothed my hair back off my forehead. Her touch was more comfort than anything she could have said.

"Is he awake yet?" I heard Ron asked.

Opening my eyes again I saw that he was standing in the doorway to the room. Ron was dressed for bed. Evidently he had decided to stop by before turning in.

"Yes Ron. Come on in and see him," Mom told him, motioning to him.

Ron tentatively walked into the room, approaching the bed slowly.

"Hi Percy," he said awkwardly.

"Ron, I'm sorry about the way I acted. I was doing what I thought was best. Was doing what I thought was the best way to help the Order. I'm sorry that I had to hurt you in order to do that."

Ron nodded.

"It did hurt," Ron said. "Although I guess it was easier just to hate you than to dwell on that. Ginny kept saying something was up with you and I didn't believe her. Didn't want to believe her, because it was easier not to even dwell on it."

"I'm sorry Ron," I repeated. "There's no way I can make up for my actions this past year. No way to justify them to make them better. All I can do is hope you believe that I truly am sorry for hurting you."

"I do," he told me sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning down to give me a hug. I put the arm Ginny wasn't using for a pillow around him and held him tight.

Charlie's POV:

"Is he doing any better?" Oliver asked me as we headed up the steps to Percy's room. This was the fourth time that Oliver had stopped by to see Percy since Kingsley had brought him back from the Ministry. His job was keeping him busy and getting away was proving to be difficult.

"He's gained a little more strength and is awake more often. He's still very weak though."

"Has Bill gone in to see him yet?"

I shook my head.

"I wish he would though. Its really upsetting Percy. He's actually fallen twice trying to get up and see Bill. Keeps saying he just wants a chance to apologize to him."

Bill was starting to make me mad. He kept on insisting that Percy wouldn't want to see him. It was the exact opposite. Our little brother wanted to see him. Was insistent that he had to see him. We just couldn't make Bill understand that.

We had reached the top of the steps and were approaching Percy's room. Suddenly I saw Oliver dart forward. Looking in that direction I saw why. Percy was just coming out of the doorway of his room. His legs were shaking from the effort of walking. I could see pain and exhaustion on his face.

Oliver reached him just as his knees buckled, even as I rushed forward myself. Fred had been sitting with him last I knew but he was no where to be seen now. The twins had been taking turns being here while the other one was running the shop.

"Percy, you shouldn't be up," I heard Oliver tell him. "You need to rest mate."

"I've got to see Bill," Percy said as I reached the two of them. I slipped one of Percy's arms around my shoulder taking some of his weight from Oliver.

"Percy just give it time," I told him as Oliver and I led him back into the room.

"I've tried. He's never going to come see me. I've got to go to him."

"Your in no shape to do that right now," I told him. We reached the bed and Oliver and I sat Percy on the edge of it.

"It wasn't his fault," Percy said near tears now. "I need to make sure he knows that. It was mine. I provoked it."

"Relax, you can sort it out later. Right now you need to concentrate on getting well. Now lay back."

Percy shook his head. I knelt down in front of him.

"Do I need to go get Dad?" I asked him. Percy had gotten so adamant last night about going to find Bill that Dad had to forcefully hold him down. That was after Percy had fallen the second time. Mom had left the room to break up a fight up between Ron and Ginny and Percy had gotten up. I was hoping it didn't come to that again.

Shaking his head again, Percy laid back against the pillows. There was absolutely no color in his face and I could see his legs were shaking slightly from fatigue. Tears rolled down his face.

"Relax," I told him softly reaching out a hand and placing it on his cheek gently turned his head so he was looking at me. "You're not alone now. You've got people who love you around you. We'll help you get through this but you need to let us and you've got to give yourself time to heal. Things like this aren't helping your recovery."

"I just want to see Bill."

"I know you do, but hurting yourself trying to do that isn't going to help anybody," I told him. He nodded.

"You got time to stay with him for awhile?" I asked looking over my shoulder at Oliver.

"Yeah, I'm free the rest of the evening."

"Good," I said standing up. "There's something I want to do."

With that said, I stood up and left the room. It was time I had another talk with my older brother. Try once again to convince him to go see Percy.

The last time I had seen Bill was at the dinner table. I decided to try the room we were sharing while staying here first. Opening the door, I found the room was dark. Pulling the door shut I headed downstairs. After looking around the place, I finally found Bill in the sitting room. He was sitting at the desk, a book and papers strewn across it.

"Bill we need to talk."

"Can it wait Charlie? I'm trying to finish up some work," he told me indicating the things in front of him.

"I think our brother is more important than your work."

"Charlie, I've already told you, I can't go see him."

"Then why are you hanging around this place. You've got your own apartment here in London that Gringott's pays the rent for. Why don't you just stay there?"

"I said I can't go see him not that I don't care about him," Bill replied sounding genuinely hurt at my question. At the thought that, I thought he didn't care about our brother. Trouble was, right then that was exactly what I thought.

"If you really cared about him then you'd go see him. He's still weak, Bill. He needs to rest and its not happening because he keeps trying to get up to find you. He's fallen twice and he almost just fell again. Luckily, Oliver and I came by in time."

"I can't do it, Charlie. I can't face him."

Percy's words came back to me.

"_It wasn't his fault. I need to make sure he knows that. It was mine. I provoked it."_

What was he talking about? What had he provoked?

"Bill what happened between the too of you?" I asked.

"What makes you think anything happened?" Bill said trying to act like he was working again.

"Something Percy said," I told him. "He said he wanted you to know it wasn't your fault and that it was his. That he provoked it. Clearly something happened, Bill. Something that your ashamed about. So ashamed that you don't want to face him."

"It wasn't his fault. I was out of line," Bill said putting down his quill. The words had been low and I had almost missed them.

"Bill what happened?" I asked again.

"It was last Christmas, when Dad was hurt, I went over to Percy's apartment. I wanted to try and get through to him. Get him to come see Dad but then I got over there and I don't know, something in me snapped. I loss my temper. At one point I shoved him and he tripped over a chair. While he was on the ground I kicked him and I probably would have again if Ginny hadn't come along. I was just so angry with him. Angry that he didn't seem to care about Dad or any of us at all and now . . .," Bill let his voice trail off. I waited to see if he would continue. "Now, I know he had to stay away because of keeping his cover."

I went over to my older brother and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Bill go see Percy. Apologize to him. Or at least just hear him out."

"I can't. I hurt him for no reason . . ."

"No, at the time you had a reason. You were mad about what he was doing and you didn't understand why he was doing what he was doing. What happened last Christmas, I can understand. I can forgive but what your doing to him now," I shook my head. "This is different Bill. You refusing to see him, is hurting him emotionally and if he gets hurt physically trying to come see you, that will be your fault to Bill. He's not asking you for forgiveness . . ."

"Giving forgiveness isn't the problem. I know he was helping our cause in his own way and how many sacrifices he made to do that job."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I can't forgive myself for what I did, how could he ever . . ."

"He already has, Bill. Just go see him."

"I'll think about it," he told me.

I nodded. It was a start. A step in the right direction. I turned and left the room, knowing there wasn't anything else I could do right now. At least I knew know what had happened between the two of them and had maybe reached Bill. There was a chance he might finally go see our younger brother and if he didn't, well I knew I'd be trying again tomorrow. I wasn't going to just let this go on.

I headed back upstairs to check on Percy. Oliver was still there but Fred had rejoined them.

"Where were you earlier?" I asked him coming into the room and standing beside him. Percy had fallen asleep.

"The bathroom. I thought he was sleeping and it would be okay to leave him for a few minutes," Fred said. "Guess I was wrong."

I nodded. Part of me wanted to get mad at him but deep down I knew it was pointless. It wasn't like he had gone off with George to carry out one of their schemes. This family had been through enough over the past year, and it wasn't worth getting angry over something that trivial. I knew Fred cared about Percy just as much as I did.

"Where did you get to?"

"I went to find Bill and talk to him."

"Get anywhere with him."

"Yeah."

"Is he going to stop being stubborn and come see Percy."

"I hope so," I replied. "Bill said he would think about it."

"What is Bill's problem anyway. He and Percy use to be pretty close. He was always the one protecting him and telling us to quit teasing him. I figured he'd be the first one to forgive him."

"It's a long story," I told Fred thinking about what Bill had told me. It wasn't my story to tell. If Bill or Percy wanted the twins to know about it then one of them would tell them.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: This is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!_

_MeMe - glad you enjoyed the story and what I wrote from Charlie's perspective. Glad someone appreciated that. Hope you enjoy the last chapter._

_hydraspirit - glad you've enjoyed the story so far! Thanks for the feedback. Enjoy the last chapter._

_Zoran - As always, I've enjoyed your reviews. Here's the last chapter. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the support!_

* * *

Bill's POV: 

I laid in be staring into the darkness. Across the room, Charlie snored peacefully. I kept thinking about what Charlie had said. Everyone kept insisting that Percy wanted to see me. I couldn't understand why. In his place, I sure the hell wouldn't want to see me.

I kept seeing him lying there on the floor of his apartment, curled up in pain after I had kicked him. I'm not even sure what I had been thinking when I did that. Maybe because I don't think I was thinking, just reacting. Reacting to his refusal to go see Dad.

"_It's not that simple," he had said to me._

I understood that comment now. He probably had wanted to come see Dad, but if he had then him apparently cutting ties with us would have been in question. I wonder how things would have turned out if Percy had blown his cover back in Christmas. If Dumbledore hadn't had access to the information Percy had been providing.

Ginny hadn't talked to me the rest of the time she was there. She was angry with me for what I had done. It had been around February when she had sent me a not saying that although she couldn't forgive what I had done that she also didn't want to be not talking to another brother. Not wanting to hurt my little sister any further, I had written her back telling her that I understood her feelings. The two of us had been okay after that. She hadn't mentioned anything about Christmas since she had been back from school, though I had talked to her. I knew she would be happier though if Percy and I had made up.

Like I had told Charlie though, I couldn't see how that could happen. Couldn't see how Percy could ever forgive me. I had been way out of line and even then he hadn't raised a hand against me. Not to mention, I had seen the fear on his face, first when I had grabbed his robes, and then after I had kicked him. How could I have done that to him? To the little brother I had always looked out for more than any of the others?

In the dark, I wiped away tears that were silently rolling down my cheeks. Charlie had a point. I was hurting Percy. No matter how ashamed I was of what I had done, that had to stop. If Percy was so insistent that he wanted to see me, then I'd go to him.

Throwing back the covers, I stood up and walked quietly to the door. Slipping out of the room, I made my way over to Percy's room. As I expected, Percy was sleeping. Dad was sitting in the chair next to the bed. He looked up as I came into the room.

"Bill!" he said clearly surprised. I couldn't blame him. "I'm glad you finally came. I could wake him up . . ."

"No," I replied shaking my head. "There's no need to wake him up. If you don't mind, I'd like to sit with until he wakes up, though."

"Of course," Dad said standing up. "I'll just go get me some sleep, if you're going to be with him," he told me walking over to me. He stopped in front of me and gave me a hug. "I'm glad you finally came around," Dad whispered in my ear as he held me tight. "I so want my family back together again. I don't want any of us fighting, especially with things the way they are."

"I love you, Dad," I told him before breaking away.

"I love you too, Son," he told me and then slipped out of the room. That left me alone with my brother. The brother I hadn't seen since Christmas.

I took a deep breath and walked forward. Reaching the chair that Dad had vacated, I sat down. Percy still looked pale and tired. Mom had said he was still in pain though it was lessening. She had insisted on giving me updates on his condition. She told me if I didn't want to hear them then I could leave the house. I could tell my refusal to see Percy was upsetting our mother, even though she tried to hide it.

Now that I thought about it, I had been hurting a lot of people. Dad was right. It was time this family was whole again, and right now I was the one keeping us apart. Hopefully, that was about to change.

I stood by the window, watching the sun appear over the rooftops. Percy still hadn't woken and I still had no clue what to say to him when he did. All I knew, was that I had to do this now. If I left this room, I probably wouldn't find the courage to come back.

"Bill?" a soft voice said behind me. I turned from the window to see that Percy had his eyes open. I turned from the window and headed toward him. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, kiddo, you're not dreaming," I told him as I sat down in the chair. I reached out and took his hand in between mine.

"Bill I . . ."

"Hold up," I told him interrupting him. "I've sat up all night waiting for you to wake up so I think I get to go first."

Percy nodded.

"About Christmas, I'm sorry. I was out of line. I swear I didn't come over there that day to hurt you. I just wanted to try and get to come see Dad and then . . . I don't know, I guess I lost it."

"I wanted to tell you the truth Bill, really I did, but I couldn't take the chance. Dumbledore needed me. It was important that nobody know. It could've put me in danger and it could've put all of you in danger. Please believe me!"

"I do Percy. As soon as Dumbledore told us what was going on, I realized how hard it was for you to stay away that day."

"But you never came to see me?" I could hear the hurt in his voice as he asked that question. I looked away from him.

"I was ashamed Percy. Ashamed of what I did to you."

"I provoked it Bill. It was my own fault."

"No Percy, don't think that," I told him looking back at him. "You did nothing to provoke me kicking you like I did. It's not like you were fighting back at all. If Ginny hadn't come along when she did, I could've . . ." I trailed off. I couldn't bring myself to say the words though I knew they were true. If Ginny hadn't come along that day, who knows how many more times I would've kicked him. I very well could've killed him.

"I should've been there for Dad. I can't blame you for being angry that I didn't seem to care. I did care though, Bill. That's why I didn't try to fight back. I knew I deserved . . ."

"No, Percy you didn't deserve that."

"If Dad had died . . ." his voice trailed off as he looked away. I saw him blinking away tears.

"He didn't," I told him moving from the chair to the bed. I slipped my arm underneath his shoulders and eased him into a sitting position. Pulling him close, I held him as tightly as I dared. I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I already had. I just wanted him to feel loved. To feel safe. "It's okay, Percy. We're all together again. Everything is going to be okay."

"I know I hurt you all but I thought it was something I had to do. That the best way to help the cause, to fight Voldemort was by providing Dumbledore with information from within the ministry that his supporters didn't want out," Percy told me.

Hearing the Dark Lords name from my brother's mouth surprised me. Not many would speak his name. I know I could never bring myself to say his name yet here Percy, the sibling that I had always felt needed the most protection, was saying it. I was starting to realize just how strong my little brother was. It wasn't a physical strength but an inner strength that had kept him going this past year.

"The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt any of you, but it became necessary. Fudge knew Mom and Dad supported Dumbledore. If they thought I still had any contact with any of you, they never would have trusted me. Maybe I shouldn't have carried it out so long."

"Then what would have happened? Things could have turned out worse then they have. As it is, people know now that the Dark Lord is back. We no longer have to try fighting him in secret."

"Every night, I fell asleep hoping that some day, when you all knew the truth, that some how you could find it in you to forgive me."

"We do, Perce, we do," I told him softly.

"Even you?"

"Yes," I told him knowing he needed to hear that confirmation. Percy had been through so much over the past year. Had gone through it alone while we had each other. Now, it was important that we made sure he knew he wasn't alone anymore. "Its myself I'm having trouble forgiving," I said softly.

"If it helps, I forgive you Bill," Percy said, looking up at me.

"That helps a lot, kiddo," I told him surprised by the sincerity in the words. In his place I didn't know if I could forgive me so easily.

I had accused him of only thinking about himself anymore. I realized now how wrong that statement was. Percy still cared about others and had been willing to put himself in danger to keep those he loved safe. I still remembered his first day at Hogwarts. It had been far from pleasant. Never would I have thought that small, shy boy that had slowly walked on stage in front of the school would have become the strong, confident, young man that he had. Still, the strongest of people needed support from those they loved.

Percy had made sacrifices over the past year. Sacrifices that we could only partly understand because we hadn't been with him during his trials over this past year. With the upcoming war, I knew there would be more sacrifices that we would need to face but for now we were a family again. We needed to be there for one another. Support one another and for awhile, Percy was going to need the most support.

I had told him that everything was going to be okay. I knew that was something that I couldn't guarantee. I had no clue what the coming months were going to bring. What challenges we would face. At least now, we could face them as a family.

Finis


End file.
